narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Downfall of PS
---- My world seems to be falling apart...first a civil war and then a battle against someone I care about. My master, my idol, has gone missing and then his body was soon found afterwards, but then someone stole his body. A child I also had under my control has left me to go on his own...monkey journey. My wife is in intensive care right now. So now, I'm all alone. Why am I forced to live like this? HQ is gone, so now I live in this island. And soon, this island will go as well. I guess I should wash away with this island, and my grave will be the deep blue. That would be way better than dying in this stupid Ninja World in some battle. Ikido thought to himself while laying on the grass in these plains of this island. The island with a huge volcano in the middle, surrounded by vast plains with one mile wide beaches on the shore. As Ikido thinks about this, the volcano erupts, sending lava down because of a sinister chakra- "So you're the one they call the "Brains of the Uzumaki"." -the man speaks- "I offer you to be my partner and join me, Ikido Uzumaki. The PS Organization has already died out. If you join me, you shall become, immortal." Ikido closed his eyes and said, "I gave up my ways of ninjas. The PS is living up to its name, I'm at peace, no more fighting. Sorry, but I decline your offer. You may leave me here." The volcano was still too far away to pose a threat to Ikido. "I see there is no choice but for me to force you to show me your sealing techniques. When I'm done interrogating you, I'll become a true immortal." -He grins a sadistic grin and pulls out a Tantō and stabs at Ikido- "I wanted us to be comrades, but I see you're to ignorant!" Ikido grabs his kunai, jumps up and clashes with Hensou's Tantō. "Did you lose all your comrades? Did you lose your master? Did you have to kill your son? Is your wife near death? You know nothing about me! What gives you the right to judge me? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME!" Ikido shouted, now angry with this man. -Hensou grabs the kunai and throws it while clashing, but stops slashing with his Tantō- "I know everything, since your birth into this world, and even before that, Ikido. I know how you were rejected. I have felt pain even you couldn't possibly stand! You'd be dead if you felt the pain I have, being rejected by a village, nearly killed by my own father, killed by the village I defected to! You know nothing of true pain!" -Hensou grabs Ikido by the throat, looking deep into his eyes and whispers- "You know nothing boy. You know not what I am. But I'll tell you. I am an omnipotent individual on of the divine, I am Hensou, the bringer of the Earth Grudge Fear!"- he yells the last sentence as he throws Ikido to the side- Ikido stands up and then looks directly into Hensou's eyes and then said, "We've all faced hardships in our past, and each one of us have our limits. I'm surprised you still wish to fight after all that has happened to you. Me, on the otherhand, gave up on the whole thing. But if you insist on continuing to threaten and lecture me, then I'll have no choice but to change my mind just this once. So please just leave me here, I don't need you here." -Hensou's hand turns to ice and he places his hand on Ikido, placing the Ice Release Juinjutsu, which grows on his chest- "Say good bye, Ikido." Ikido then immediately back flipped several times until he was far enough that close combat wouldn't be possible, because of the distance. "What did you touch me for?" Ikido asked, and then activated Chakra Suspension Technique in order to float in air. He then took out his sword and went into a fighting stance. "I would look at your chest if I were you. Maybe you would understand your power increase." -Hensou smiles as he pulls out his own sword- "Power increase? And exactly what is it you mean by that? Are you saying that you increased your opponent's power? If so, then thank you very much, but how will that help you in this fight?" Ikido asked, now interested in this sudden intruder. "Well, in five hours you will die of the temperature in your blood, so it means nothing to me. But, if you want to help me, I can make you an immortal, and will if you shall help me. Now, state again, what is your answer?" "Let me ask you this though. If I was to accept, I doubt you'd just go along with it. There's some short of test, right? And what about a catch? There's something you're not telling me, I can see it in your eyes. Now spill all your secrets and no backstabbing later on." Ikido said. "Well, the immortality can come two ways. My way, or another way. This are the two only ways you can be saved from this curse mark. Both are dangerous. That's all." Ikido sighed and said, "That's not all. Explain, give me more information. I need to trust you, so start talking." Ikido needed to know everything about this man if he wanted to trust him. Of course, depending on what the man says, the level of trust may differ. "Well, you have no other partner. I can help your wife as well." -Seeing as he had sparked interesting the man before him- "Fine, I accept your offer. But I will never trust you. Now, what is your name and what is it you wish to do with me?" Ikido asked. "Well, I have more to explain. I am Hensou, I have been alive since the reign of the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju. I've had many partners, which have never been use to me. That is all I have to explain. And, the Earth Grudge Fear is what we'll go with, the Jashin is too strong right now, they'd kill us if they saw us. Do you want go through with this?" "Did you say Jashin? Ahh, what did I get myself into. Fine, we'll go along with this Earth Grudge thing, but before we do so, explain to me what that is. I can't do something without knowing what I'm doing." Ikido said. "Earth Grudge Fear is a kinjutsu. It makes you a living immortal ragdoll. Done, but it kind've causes intense pain during the, ritual. That'll be all, let's go." Category:ZackTheRaikage Category:Ikido